


Feeding off of fear

by Sailingdreameater



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Smut, Tags May Change, hide & touka brotp, idk how to, magic users are not hated, no ccg, not everybody has magic, sorta follows canon universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingdreameater/pseuds/Sailingdreameater
Summary: In a world where magic users and non magic users live, Kaneki is a non magic user. On the other hand, Hide is. When one fateful day Kaneki goes on a date with Rize, he finds his world spiral down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. No really. First fiction ever. Feel free to correct my English. Hope you like it!

**Hide's POV:**

It was my first day in that elementary school. It was just like any other. Boring. Some of the kids were even bragging about their powers. I introduced myself and was cheerful to everyone. They wanted to know whether I had any and of course I told them I didn't. Truth was I wasn't interested in telling them. I could feel energy.

That disappointed them but with my cheerful nature, they didn't bother twice about that. I made friends with almost everyone. Except him. I was able to feel everyone's energy but his.'Stay away from that nerd!' They said. 'He likes being alone.' Yet I was curious, so I followed him to a park after school. The sun was setting and he was engrossed in his book. 

"Yo! Watcha reading there?" I asked. He looked startled by my sudden appearance. "Um- I-It's........

I learnt a lot about him since then. Ken Kaneki was his name. He was an only child like me. His father had passed away when he was four and was living with his mother. He had an aunt and a cousin. He liked reading books and had a passion for literature. I had told him about my power. Apparently he had none. When asked about his hidden energy essence, he just shrugged not knowing the reason behind it.

Well that was how it began. Our friendship that is. After a while, it became.... Confusing. We were ten when everyone in school liked or crushed on someone. I did none of that. Though, everyone insisted. 'Nagachika, you are lying! How can you not like someone already?' They pestered and so I put up an act. That was when one day Kaneki stated that he also liked a girl. I didn't like that.

Slowly I began to realize how I was in love with him. For a guy who was perceptive, I took quite a while to figure it out. We were fifteen when I realized it wasn't just a passing crush or a best friend-platonic relationship that I had. I was madly in love with him. God! If Kaneki figured out Hide was sure he wouldn't appreciate nor accept Hide like that.

They were eighteen now. Sitting in a café, Anteiku he was laughing and talking with his friend. He dreaded the actual reason they were here in the first place.

"So, where is she? The girl you like." I asked feigning excitement.

At that moment a barista walked over to our booth.

"Is it her?" I asked before I jumped up from my seat "Hi there! What's your name?"

"K-kirishima touka" she mumbled. Clearly surprised. 

"Hide! Sit down! Its not her." Kaneki admonished.

"Right. Okay sorry. My bad."

"Well may I take your orders?" She spoke.

While Kaneki ordered for the both of us, I was trying my best not to sigh in relief. She then left.

"Calm down Hide! Please don't rush into things when she **actually**  shows up." Kaneki whispered to me. 

"Yeah yeah okay. But how is it that you know she would definitely come here now? Are you stalking her?" I teased.

"What? No! I just....." He blused at that. The barista came back and served me a latté while giving Kaneki an Expresso and a plate of sandwiches.

"Thanks, Kirishima-san!" I beamed at her.

"It's not a problem," she mumbled and walked away. Just then a new customer walked in and Kaneki turned to see her. She looked older than us, had purple hair and spectacles with a red rim. She looked beautiful. I turned to see Kaneki's red face. "T-that's her," he whispered. My heart was pounding.

"Wow 'neki! You've got some taste. She is hot as hell!"

"Yeah...."he mumbled dreamily.

She had passed us and sat over to our left in a double seater. That was when I felt something fishy. Her aura was off. It was dark but well hidden. I shrugged off the chill that crept up my spine and turned back to Kaneki.

"Dude, are you gonna ask her out?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I wanted your opinion."

"She is way above your league but I'm sure you can score that. Remember, all you need is confidence. By the way why do you like her apart from the obvious?"

"She likes reading like me and her favourite...." He motioned to look at her and then I saw it. She pulled out Takatsuki Sen's the black goat's egg. I turned to gape at Kaneki.

"Seriously?! You found a girl who is not only hot but also likes Takatsuki? Wow!" I gushed. I couldn't breathe. I needed to get out of here. I looked at my phone to check the time. It was only 4:12pm. My part-time job only began at 4:30 and the journey on my cycle would not take more than five minutes but I decided on getting out of there. "Well, I gotta go. See you later 'Neki! Good luck with scoring a date with hotie over here." With that I payed my share for the latté with an extra tip and walked out. Kaneki waved and went back to reading the black goat's egg. As I was leaving I saw them make eye contact from the corner of my eye. She smiled and waved the book at him. He smiled and I walked out.

Later that evening he told me that he actually succeeded in getting a date with her today. Her name was Kamishiro Rize.He began gushing about this great library date and all I could think was not to puke.

That night when I came back from my part-time job, I could only think of how Kaneki's date went. I turned on the news channel in my apartment. Flash news stated that a couple faced a construction site accident and only the boy survived. A boy of age eighteen. I felt fear run through me. That was the path through which Kaneki was to pass. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted him. He didn't answer. I tried to calm myself that he was just busy with his date. Just when I had calmed down my phone rang.

"Hello, Nagachika Hideyoshi speaking."

"Hello, do you know a boy named Ken Kaneki?" The woman on the other line asked.

"Yes. He is my friend."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but he has met with an unfortunate construction site accident." At that I was stunned. My hands began shaking. "We tried calling his aunt but she redirected us to your name and Mr.Ken had your number as his emergency contacts."

"How is he?"

"He is fine now. As his aunt had given us the freedom to 'do whatever we wish' we had taken the liberty to make a kidney transplant from Ms.Kamishiro who had unfortunately not made it."

I'll be right there now"

"Of course. The hospital is Dr.Kanou's." Saying that she cut the call and I rushed to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hide's POV:**

The day after the incident I dragged my sleep deprived self to class. Luckily, the first class I had was English. Normally I would've sat next to Haruto, but then I noticed a certain dark blue head off to one corner of the room. The waitress at Anteiku was sitting alone, texting and so, grinning, I went to sit next to her.

"Hey, Kirishima-san! Is this seat taken?"

"No," was her curt reply."Sit if you want." I ploped myself next to her.

"'Kay! How come you are in this class? I have never noticed you here before."

She sighed. "I don't particularly like this class but took it anyways. I normally don't come to this one. That is why you normally don't see me in this class."

"Oh. So, what course have you taken?"

"Literature"

"Hey! That's what Kaneki has taken too. How come I've not seen you in Asian history then?"

"I took world history," she said. She then added as an after thought, "I- I watched the news yesterday. Was that your friend that was injured?"

"Yeah, Kaneki. Though he'll be fine. He'll be back in no time!" I smile and half assured myself.

She just nodded and went back to texting. I took this opportunity to read her aura. It was calm but had a sort of melancholic feel to it. I put two and two together and figured out that the cause was either the person she was texting or something deeper.

"Stop reading me," she snapped without looking up from her phone.

Just when I was about to ask her anything else the professor walked in.

"Good morning class......"

*************************************

It had become two days since Kaneki's accident and Touka and me have become closer. She seemed quite and blunt at first glance but that was not the case. She was kind and a tad bit sarcastic. Okay, a lot. She also had anger management issues and has low tolerance rate. She had told me she was empathic and could manipulate the mind.

She also found out that I liked Kaneki.

"So when is he being discharged from the hospital?" She asked.

"He has already woken up, so I presume in one or two days," I answered.

"So will you tell him when he comes?"

"Of course not! He is my best friend. I'm sure he doesn't even like guys! If I manage to make things awkward between us, then we won't talk like normal and you know," I add wistfully "I'm the only one he's got."

Touka looks at me and just nods.

"And besides, you haven't told Yoriko chan that yourself!" I retaliate. Yoriko is Touka's best friend. 

She just huffs and walks past me heading for Anteiku.

"I know," she mutters.

*******************************

**Kaneki's POV:**

My head ached and so did my body. I sat up with a strain and noticed that I was in a hospital. "What happened?" I mused and that was when I slowly recalled the events of that night. "Rize......"

Just then a nurse entered the room and noted that I was awake. "Good evening Mr.Kaneki. I see that you are awake. I'll call Dr.Kanou." Saying that, she left the room.

*****************************

Eating, I felt, was like a chore. I wasn't hungry at all. Though, there was nothing wrong with the food as such. It tasted good actually. Dr.Kanou was nice. He explained that he had transplanted Rize-san's organs into me due to severe damage. Luckily, her blood type was similar to mine.

"You truly are lucky to survive, Mr.Kaneki. That freak accident could've easily killed you like that unfortunate girl."

"Yeah..... Wait. Did Rize-san have any family?"

"I'm afraid we haven't found any."

"Is that so? Alright. When can I be discharged?"

"In about a day." By tomorrow morning you can be one your way." Saying that he left. On reaching the door he turned, "Oh and one more thing. How is your appetite? It is common to not feel hungry. Though it is advisable to eat healthy and sufficient quantity of food."

"Oh. Yeah. I actually don't feel like eating though the food is good."

"Good to know. I'll let the cafeteria chef know about it. Also, don't worry. Your appetite will come back soon enough with full force." He chuckled and left the room.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaneki's POV:**

After being discharged, I texted Hide. Hide had promised to send me a copy of the Asian history notes. We decided to meet up at Big gal's.

On meeting up, he began talking about university, his senior, Nishiki and about a new friend and classmate during English, Touka. I recognised her as the waitress from Anteiku. We then entered the restaurant and sat at a table. I felt weird. The place was crowded and I wanted to eat...... Huh?! That was why we came here in the first place but still...... I wanted to make a commotion. Make them run in terror. That was unusual and I shivered at the thought feeling both a thrill and a sort of terror. I pushed the feeling aside and in a blink of an eye, the feeling was gone. Hide looked at me from the corner of his eye, raising an eyebrow and I just shrugged. A waitress immediately came by to take our orders and we ordered the usual.

Hide then became serious.

"So, what actually happened that night with Rize?" He asked. I was nervous. I wanted to tell Hide but at the same time, I didn't want to worry him so I told him what happened partially. Omitting some of the more 'creepy' parts which finally led to the accident.

"Well....... We went to the library as you know. It went well. I was excited that she liked the same author as me and liked horror just as much. We then went to the café and talked for a while before we left. She wanted me to drop her off at a spot near her house as she was scared to walk alone at night so I agreed. It was an isolated lane near a construction site. She then...... Well, she came close to kiss me and in the heat of the moment I nudged her off of me. She was puzzled and,

_ 'I'm sorry. Was I too aggressive? ' _

_N-no! You we_'_

_'Its alright. Well then I think this is goodbye.'_

_'C-can I have your......'_

_She laughed and held her phone out to give it to me. When I reached for it, she yanked at my hand and I went stumbling towards her. She was stronger than she looked._

At this Hide commented that everyone was stronger than me and I frowned.

_She then wrapped her hands around me and...._

At this I paused thinking of how to omit the horrid part.

_At that time we heard a noise and before we could do anything a bunch of steel beams fell. I scrambled to get out of the way with Rize but it still fell on us. Before I lost consciousness I saw Rize. She was bleeding more than I. She was bleeding from her head and tried to reach out to me but then, she just collapsed under the weight of the beams._

Hide looked surprised. I wasn't sure if he knew that I omitted the part about Rize. He could read my aura and I was sure I felt pretty haunted but hoped that he wouldn't find out that I was hiding things from him and thought that the accident was the root of my worry.

We started eating and it was silent between us at the beginning before Hide changed the topic to a lighter one. I looked down at my hamburger. It was as delicious as I remembered it to be but I didn't feel like eating.

In the end, I finished the burger and we walked out. Hide was walking in front of me with his hands behind his head in his usual way.

"You didn't have to force yourself to finish that burger you know," he stated.

"Ah, well, its alright. Wasting food is not right."He just hummed.

We then went our separate ways saying our farewell. I turned a corner and walked back home. Back at home I felt sick. An odd sort of sick. I recalled the night. The part I omitted.

_ She wrapped her hand around my waist and came close to kiss me. I began panicking for some reason. Her lips brushed past mine and she waited for a reaction. When she didn't get any she pulled back and frowned. _

_ "You don't happen to be gay do you?" She asked and I was caught off guard. I began spluttering and chocked on my own saliva. _

" _N-no! What makes you think that?"_

_She huffed. "Well whatever. I wanted to give your virgin-not-even-dated-before-let-alone-kiss ass a taste of what it feels to have actually **done** something in your life before you die." _

_My eyes widened. "What do y-you mean 'die'?"_

_She laughed at this and came back close to me. I took a step back. She put her hands on my shoulder and leaned in on me. "Oh Kaneki-kun, its going to fun toying with you. I can already sense your fear level."_

_With that her face changed..... Or at least some of it. The white of her eyes turned black and the irises, red. She then opened her mouth and bit into my shoulder. Blood began oozing out of it and I could feel the pain. I reeled back in shock. She was cackling now._

_"Ah~ How I lo-ove how nervous little teenagers are. They are so easy to strike fear in. Kaneki, show me more! I want more!" As she said those words, a set of four blood red tentacle-like appendages came out of the small of her back. It charged at me and I scrambled, trying to run away._

_"This is not happening! This is not happening! This is not happening! No way! No way! I don't wanna die!" I told myself as I ran towards the street. Just as I was about to reach the street, I was being dragged back by my legs. I tried to grasp something to stop myself from being dragged back in._

_She just continued to laugh and one of those appendages came out to close around my neck. I couldn't breath. "Gah! Let..... Me go....."_

_Just then I heard a sound from above. A pile of steel beams fell and I was dropped. Gasping for air I couldn't get out of the way soon enough. One sharp bar pierced my side and pinned me to the ground. The rest fell on top of Rize. Her eyes were no longer black and there were no signs of those blood like appendages. Her hand tried to grab me, "H-how... This... Not possi_" She then became still. There was blood everywhere. I was barely aware that i was loosing a lot of blood. It hurt to move. Rize had blood oozing out of her head and seeping the beams and pavement. She was in a puddle of her own blood and so was I. Soon, I was loosing consciousness. Right before I blacked out, "Hello? Is anyone he- Oh god! Kokone, call_" I then blacked out._

********************************

I felt dead to the world. Whatever happened, whatever Rize could do was creepy. Unsettling. After I had woken up, my first thoughts were about my wounds. Other than the scar at the point where my kidney had to be, there was no other wound nor scar. No deep bite marks on my shoulder. No traces of anyone trying to choke me on my neck and definitely no scrapped knees. There was no indication that Rize had ever harmed me. That in itself was unsettling. I wondered what power Rize had. I then thought about what happened back in the restaurant. The feel of wanting to make the people present scramble in terror. The tingle of thrill still felt fresh in my mind. I then recalled that Rize had told something about fear......... I began having my doubts. To clear my mind, I left the apartment and went for a short walk.

In my haze of thoughts I barely noticed that I had reached the main road. When I did notice, I couldn't stop myself from feeling the same tingle and shiver that went up my spine. Looking around, I saw a large group of people – men, women, and children. I wanted them all to feel.......fear. No. This has to stop. I couldn't think of things like that and how would I do it anyways?! There must be some logical reason behind this. 

The feeling just grew and my hands were itching to do something. Which I did. I ran back to my apartment and locked the door.

I was exhausted from all that happened but the feeling wouldn't quell. Panicking I blamed Rize. I blamed my weakness and not being able to escape being wounded. I hated having her organ in me. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the knife with my phone in my other hand. I texted Hide asking him if he could bring the Asian history notes soon. I hoped that he would get the text soon and come as soon as possible. His part-time should've ended then and he should be at his own apartment. Without waiting for an answer I put the phone on the table and lifted my t-shirt , placing it between my teeth. I gripped the knife with both my hands, steadying it and raised it high above my head. I closed my eyes, trying to bring the courage to do it. I opened them again and aimed for the scar and brought it down, my shout muffled by the tee between my teeth. 

I came down to my knees. The knife didn't penetrate. It lay somewhere nearby, bent from the looks of it. I shuddered not knowing how that had happened. I then seemed to snap put of my impulsive state and crawled to the nearby kitchen cupboard to the bottom of the counter and leaned on it. I got up just to take my phone and sank back to my spot. I noticed that I had gotten a message from Hide.

_'Yo, 'Neki! I'm sorry can't come anytime soon. Have some extra work. Will come later though'_

At this I let out a chocked noise of sorts. If I had managed to stab myself, then there was no way I would've survived. I texted Hide back.

_'No, its okay. I'll take it from you tomorrow before class. Thanks Hide!'_

I sighed and brought my legs to myself. Clutching it with my hands I rested my head on it and soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

*********************************

The next day I noticed I had somehow sprawled on the floor with my face forward on the floor and the rest of my body at an awkward angle. That was the last time I would do something like that! I then checked the wall clock and noticed it was well past 1:36pm. I got up in a sort of lethargy and decided to just eat something substantial and go back to bed.

I ended up doing just that. When I woke up again, I noticed that it was night. Looking at the clock,  I saw that it was 7:48pm. I decided to take a walk to clear my thoughts. Half hoping that all that happened since I met Rize didn't happen.

The routes I took were close to completely isolated. Just as I was thinking of going back I felt it. The feel of fear but it didn't originate from me. It came from around the corner. Without thinking I followed the scent to its source. It took me to an isolated alley way. What I saw chilled me to my bones but at the same time, the feel of fear made me feel ecstatic. There in the corner was a bloody body. It looked like it was cut up completely. Blood and gore spilling through each cut and spilled on the streets. Behind the body sat a guy with a dishevelled appearance. When he saw me he was shocked. I could feel his fear build.

"What are doing here, kid? This isn't a place for you to be!" He got up and pulled put a box cutter from the floor next to him. "Get out of here or you won't live to see another day!"

He didn't stutter when speaking but I could feel his ever growing fear. He was close to having a panic attack. He moved towards me with seemingly confident steps but I knew how he truly felt. I didn't move. Instead I got a surge of confidence. 

"Lay it on me." I stated.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a longer chapter I suppose. Also, just to make things clear..... Touka is the same age as Hide and Kaneki.   
> Ah! One more thing. I still don't know if the power Kaneki has gives him a sort of manic edge, but let me see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took longer to be posted.... Actually, I don't think I will be posting anymore of this fic for long intervals. School and all that.

**Kaneki's pov:**

"Kid, you don't know what you are talking about. Well whatever! I wouldn't have to worry about you telling the authorities. Die." Saying that, the man charged at me. I should've been scared but honestly? I was thrilled. The excitement just rolled over me in waves. Happy. No..... That wasn't it. I was giddy. It made me feel like the time I used to spend with my mom when she used to make my favorite hamburger. I could see right through his confident façade like a bad cover up for the blood that spilled the carpet. What was more, I could read through the stem of all his anxiety and fear. The story behind it. Just like one of Takatsuki-san's novels.

_"I don't need you. You are a washout and a junkie! God! It makes me wonder why I dated you in the first place. Do me a favor and just... Leave would you. I'm already finding it hard to support myself without having to pay for you too. And yes. I was cheating on you with Morishita-san. At least he has money!"_

_The scene they were in was the same dark alley. The guy (Shunichi) had his head hung low. Anger, fear, betrayal and guilt made him tremble with every word she uttered. Damn her! She didn't understand. How could she when all she cared about was herself. He needed them. The drugs. He wished he had them right now in fact. He was way too sober for this kind of talk._

_"Shut up woman!" He snapped at her. Eyes glaring at her._

_She was taken aback but bounced back quickly. Scowling, "Why should I? Have you ever thought about what I felt?"_

_That was all he ever thought about. Yet. Yet he needed them. He admits, he got in with the wrong crowd but that didn't mean anything. He was still getting paid for each sale. Didn't matter if he swiped some for himself._

_She was annoyed. Began blabbering on about that asshole when he was right there! He knew she was cheating on him. That's why he was prepared to teach her a lesson. He drew the knife from his back pocket. She was so caught up in her rant as usual that she didn't notice him get closer until he was only a breath away from her. Stupid woman even went with his idea of them talking in an isolated alley way._

_When she did notice, that was when he felt worried. A bit of fear that he pushed to the back of his mind._

_"W-what are you doing? Stay away from me! " She tried pushing him but he grabbed her hair and yanked it causing her to screech. He grinned. That was why he chose this side of town. No one ever came here. He began cutting. Her scream was music to his ears. He was so caught with his rage, he didn't notice until all that was left was her torn up body and spilled entrails. That was when the fear began bubbling up and consuming him. He sat there soaking in what he had done to her (and her blood). Fear, paranoia, guilt and sorrow consumed him. He needed to get rid of the evidence. He was on the verge of an anxiety attack when the kid showed up. It was at this moment that he knew... He fucked up._

I was enjoying this. That was a feat as there were only a few things that I enjoyed. That being reading, acting and spending time with Hide. Honestly, I knew this was wrong yet the sheer excitement I felt made me want to take my chances with the murderer. That and the fact that I did have a sense of justice and I felt that people like him had to pay for what they do. 

So as the guy charged at me, I simply let myself have the well deserved fun I needed. The guy stopped running towards me. Caught up in his own nightmares from the time he understood that his habits made his parents throw him out of the house to how he failed getting into college to his murder. All at once in a twisted nightmare. 

"No please. Make it stop. I get it. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I'll turn myself in. Just stop!"

I should've stopped but it was thrilling. Just as I felt myself drain him of fear I began feeling something else. Something more interesting to feed off of. It was pure. The only thing I could compare it to was white light. He was soon on the floor unconscious and I continued to drain him. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

The voice made me pause to see a guy with spectacles look at me with annoyance (and possibly shock from his blank irritable face). He was taller too. Just like that, I was brought to reality. Why was I trying to kill someone? A murderer of all people too! Why?

"I-I ahh don't.... I'm sorry I'm.... This situation-"

"Yes I get that you couldn't have possibly cut that girl up but what the hell are you doing to that guy? "

This time, I was the one who was scared." I ummm don't know."

He stared at me with annoyance and anger. "What do you mean you don't know?" 

I was frustrated and confused myself when, "I DON'T KNOW" I yelled. Just then something collided with my side and I hit the wall of the alley. He kicked me. He walked over and put his foot on the wall next to me.

"What the fuck did you do to the guy you shit head?"

"I don't know... "I mumbled," I just wanted to make him feel fear and then he collapsed and I don't know so  _please leave me alone._

He brought his fist down to hit my face and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. It never came. When I opened my eyes I saw the girl from Anteiku had pulled him back and moved to my side and leaned on the wall folding her arms. 

"What the fuck Touka? He was gonna kill the guy!" Touka? So this was the girl Hide made friends with when I was in the hospital. 

"Beat it Nishitty. I'll take care of this guy."

"Fuck you. I'm gonna take him to the cops along with the other guy. That was attempted murder."

Touka sighed. "You can take the other guy. Just let this guy be."

"Fuck no."

"Either you let him go or I _make_  you let him go." 

He smirks. "Yeah right. This time, you're not gonna overwhelm me with that creepy power you have." Saying this he tried kicking her. She dodged and he fell to the floor spasming and clutching his head. "... You bitch" 

She rolled her eyes. "You asked for it." She then turned to me and grabbed my hand. "C'mon. We are going to Anteiku." And as an after thought, added "And call Hide. He needs to hear about this." 

My eyes widened. Why Hide? He doesn't need to get involved! He doesn't have to worry about my problems. 

"Yes. He does. He needs to know about you're..... Situation as he is your best friend. Heck! He's your only friend. I'm helping you out only for him."

That was when I realized Touka had powers that not only meant she could read thoughts but also hurt others. That made shivers go down my spine. 

I nodded at her and sent Hide a text. 

************************

**Hide's pov:**

My work was finally over and I was back home. The time was around eleven. Good thing tomorrow is the last classes for this week. Then I can finally sleep for longer! The first thing I did was check the message Kaneki had sent. 

_Hide, Touka and I are in Anteiku. Could you meet us there?_

Curious, I sent a reply. 

_Yeah sure! What's up?_

The reply was immediate. 

_I'll tell you when you get here._

I raised my brow at that. What was so urgent that he needed me there at this time of the night and that too with Touka? 

_Kay! I'll be right there._

Sending my reply, I took my cycle and made my way to Anteiku. 


End file.
